Parting Gift
by Bubblegum Thai
Summary: Final in a threepart series. Tracy family FLUFF! You know you love it It'sset to be one of the best days in Tracy family history but something goes horribly, horribly wrong and it becomes a race against time to save one of the team.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** For the final time (kind of) I don't own Thunderbirds and I'm not entirely sure of who does anymore!

**Authors note:** It started with a simple story and a child's imagination several years ago…now it's a bloody trilogy! This'll be the final story of the Suzan Tracy saga, this is it, folks. All wrapped up in a neat little package. All loose ends and answers will be given here! Enjoy!

**Parting Gift.**

_By Bubblegum Thai._

**Introduction.**

The story that you're about to read is something that I'd never thought I'd find myself telling. It's the story of how we lost someone very dear to us and the tragic circumstances that surrounded their death.

Being constantly surrounded in danger in my role of working with International Rescue, I'd completely forgotten the perils of what we did, I think that we all had. Little did we know that fate was waiting just around the corner to take one of us away forever.

If I had known that we were going to lose them, I would've said something, and not been a jerk the last time we met. I wish that I'd said goodbye.

I wish that I'd said that I love them.

But saying 'I love you' isn't me! It never has been, and I doubt it ever will be. Feelings, I've always thought, get in the way of the bigger picture, the more important thing…though…if I'd known, I'm sure I would've steeled myself to say it.

Perhaps I never could say it because I didn't feel it, family or not, love is a very fragile thing and maybe, subconsciously, my duties to International Rescue were more important than my individual family members. We never did connect all that well anyway.

Regardless of the answer, here's the aforementioned.

I hope that it stirs something within you to next time tell your brother or sister that you love them, even if you don't use those exact words, because you never know when you've missed your chance to say goodbye.

Like I have.


	2. Back to Normal

**Disclaimer:** In the many years it has taken me to write this trilogy, I still haven't acquired the rights to Thunderbirds. Sorry.

**Author's note: **Okay…this saga has been going on for far too long…on and off for **four years**. It is time to put this poor, beloved creation to rest.

**Parting Gift**

_By Bubblegum Thai_

Chapter One

It was late in the day and the sun was setting over the horizon, throwing a serene orange haze over the peaceful Tracy Island; the modern outer walls of the family villa glowing with the warm, fading sun set.

It wasn't long before the serene calm and beauty was disturbed. As if on cue to the low rumble that travelled through the air, the large swimming pool began to roll backwards, disappearing beneath the patio with a slosh of water, lapping against the blue tiles of the interior.

With a loud whoosh of smoke from it's jet engines, Thunderbird One turned vertical, hovering above the open mouth of it's hanger before lowering itself down into the waiting depths.

Upstairs in the open-plan lounge, Jeff sat at his desk, waiting to de-brief the team on yet another successful mission. Tensely, he leant forwards in his seat, hovering over a few scattered papers, resting his weight on his crossed arms that rested neatly a top of his desk,

"How'd it go?" Alan asked as he flopped into the seat opposite his father's,,

"All went well, from what I've heard." Jeff replied with a sigh, glancing to the large rocket picture that was slowly revolving to reveal the pilot of Thunderbird One, "Welcome back." He smiled up at his child,

"Thanks Dad." Twenty-two-year-old Suzan smiled as she rubbed a fluffy red towel into her deep brown locks,

"How was it?" Alan asked, rolling his head to the side to regard his little sister,

"It was…well…y'know…" She breathed, "…wet…" She chuckled, sweeping damp bangs out of her blue eyes, "It was raining the entire rescue. All four hours of it."

"People still need rescuing in all conditions, Suzan." Jeff said, "Why don't you go and get some dry clothes on whilst we wait for Virgil and Gordon?"

"Yes father." She nodded, jumping up, wrapping the towel around her hair carefully, and tucking the excess beneath the wrap. She disappeared off through the house and Jeff smiled fondly. She was catching up with her brothers, long gone were the days when Scott told her to stand still on a mission. Now she was the secondary pilot for Thunderbird One and developing her skills more and more with every passing day. With her brothers getting older (Scott was in his early thirties), they would inevitably want to go and have their own lives, but Jeff felt happy that with Suzan being so young, he still had a few years left of her reliable service to International Rescue. She'd done her travelling and living away from the island and he hoped that was it for now,

"How's that book going, Father?" Alan asked, cocking his head to the side,

"Huh?" Startled out of his thoughts, Jeff looked up to see that his youngest son was still sitting there,

"Your book. Y'know…your autobiography."

Jeff chuckled in amusement; a book publisher had contacted him, pleading for him to publish his memoirs as an autobiography. The very idea was laughable to him; he hadn't done anything apart from work on International Rescue for the past ten to fifteen years and his days of space exploration were a distant memory. He smirked up at the blonde,

"Slow." He finally answered, "I don't know how to write a book. I'm an astronaut…a business man these days…"

"You must have some exciting stories to tell…what about the things you used to tell us as kids? I remember you used to tell Suzan and me one about an asteroid…"

"Thunderbird Two to base, approaching the island, Father."

"Alright Virgil, all clear." Jeff smiled before turning his attention back to Alan, "Perhaps. We shall see."

"Alright." The two fell into a comfortable silence, listening to the whir and clunks of the machinery below them as Thunderbird Two landed and docked into it's gigantic hanger. A few minutes later Virgil and Gordon appeared, their hair as damp as Suzan's had been,

"Everything go okay?"

"Yep. Everything was ay-okay." Gordon grinned, "It wasn't too tough."

"Yeah, only a small section of the bridge had collapsed so it was fairly routine. Gordon handled the situation in the water, I covered the bridge and Suzan handled things with the authorities at mobile control. All went well, no problems or unexpected situations."

"Well, good…"

"Hey, I thought I heard you guys come back." Suzan smiled as she re-entered in a retro, red mini-dress with white collar and black bow,  
"Hey there kiddo!" Gordon greeted,

"You did really well today, Suz'…" Virgil smiled,

"That's my Suzy…I don't know how we ever operated without you." Jeff stated proudly before slapping his knees as he stood, "Well, I think you two boys should get warmed up, it's almost time for dinner."

"When's Scott coming back?" Suzan asked,

"He should be back in a couple of days."

"I sure hope he's having fun on shore leave…" She sighed, tossing a glance to the balcony doors which opened out towards the ocean.

- - -

Scott Tracy hated waiting in lines. To him, it was the most tedious of things one could possibly do in the modern world. Usually, he didn't mind so much, if it was worth something, but all he'd wanted was a can of soda and a magazine from the local Seven Eleven. He hardly thought he was asking a massive amount.

He peered around the gentleman in front of him who clutched a six pack of beer to his chest to see an old lady counting her pennies out on the counter top. He sighed heavily, raising his eyes to the ceiling,

"I thought vacations were supposed to be relaxing…" He thought. 'Come to Florida,' Joseph Tuft, an old friend from the Air Force and Yale had begged, 'take a load off…relax for awhile…'. But Scott wasn't relaxed. He was bored. Bored senseless, in fact. He never really had been one for sightseeing, not that there was much to sight see in this quite little town. He wasn't enthralled by the fantastic weather, either. Why would he be? He lived on a tropical island. Almost every other day he read in the paper about another courageous rescue by International Rescue, which only served to remind him that he wasn't there, keeping busy with the 'job' or having fun with his brothers and sister. As much as he hated to admit it, he kinda missed Virgil's stoic presence and Gordon's mischievousness. He missed Alan's bratty-ness and John's sense of humour. He missed his father's unwavering sense of duty and he even missed Suzan's uncanny ability to prise a smile out of just about anybody.

Peering around his fellow queue members once more, Scott saw that the old lady was still counting out her money for the store clerk. As he did so, his eyes drifted sideways to a small television screen that was suspended above the counter. The news was on, and a headline in red and white flashed onto the screen; 'Another Daring Mission from International Rescue!!'

As if with a click, something snapped inside of the thirty-something. He placed the soda and magazine down on a nearby shelf and stepped out of the line towards the main doors, shaking his head. Jeff had wanted him to take some time off, away from the island; see some old friends, try to regain something of a normal life for a man his age, but deep down he knew as much as his son did that Scott's one true love was International Rescue. There was no man or woman that could compete with his sense of duty. The brunet wasn't entirely sure if it were a good or a bad thing, however, for now it didn't seem to be causing anyone any harm, so why change anything?

Outside, a wave of dry, sticky heat hit him like a wall as he headed back to Joseph's villa. He'd decided that his father probably wouldn't mind if he returned a few days early, in fact, he'd probably be thrilled.

- - -

"Hey Suz'…"

Startled, Suzan flicked her half-inhaled cigarette over the balcony railings before turning sharply, plastering a broad grin across her face for her favourite brother,

"Hey you." She greeted warmly. He gave her a knowing look;

"I saw that." Virgil stated in a warning tone that Suzan had never heard before. It made her uneasy, but she shrugged it off regardless,

"Soo…what's up?" She asked, changing the subject,

"Here," Virgil offered her a stick of gum, "Father will kill you if he finds out you've been smoking."

"Thanks."

"So…how's studying going? I never really got to tell you that you did really well on your MCATs."

"Thanks." Suzan repeated, a little embarrassed,

"So are you ever gonna tell Dad about med school, or what?"

Suzan smiled weakly,

"I'm waiting to see if they accept me first." She smirked, "Then we'll see what Dad has to say on the matter…though, right now, I'm not so sure myself."

"What do you mean?"  
"Whether I want to go or not."  
Virgil rolled his eyes – typical Suzan, she never had any idea what she was doing or what she wanted,

"You're kidding." The elder of the two started with a chuckle, "It's Johns Hopkins, Suzy! You can't just turn a place like that down!"

"If I get it." She corrected,

"You will. I know you will. You're a Tracy, aren't you? It's what we do?"

"Why don't you just say 'we're awesome' and get it outta your system."

"Okay. We're awesome." Virgil beamed proudly, "And you, dear little sister, will achieve big things…once you figure out what these things are!"

"Oh really now?"

"Yes. Really." He stated smugly, crossing his arms over his chest,

"Well…I…the reason I might not go is…" She trailed off,

"What?"

"You gotta promise me that you won't tell anyone Virgil!"

"I won't."

"I'm serious! Not even Scott, or John or Dad! Not even Grandma!"

"Okay, alright kiddo! I promise you, I won't tell anyone."

Suzan quickly threw a wary glance over her shoulder, back into the living room. She looked up and down the stretch of the room before pulling the glass doors closed,

"Okay…don't get mad…" She began, holding her hands up defensively.

**-To be continued…**


	3. Virgil's Secret

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own it.

**Author's note: **Okay, so, I knew I've been pretty bad at updating recently. I just got a review that pointed this out in great detail to me. Whilst I am sorry for this, it has been unavoidable. My personal situation has not been great for the past two years or so, thus frivolous passions such as writing and art have fallen by the wayside, as it were. I'm currently on a three month break from my job as an activity instructor and have some free time to play with. I intend to finish this in that time. Apologies.

**Parting Gift**

_By Bubblegum Thai_

Chapter Two

"_Okay…don't get mad…"_

With a creak of springs, Virgil rolled onto his side, and then the other side, and then onto his back. With a huff, he flipped the covers off of himself, tossing them thoughtlessly to the floor with a thud. Sweat beaded the skin of his face and he wiped at his eyes with the balls of his palms. He growled quietly in frustration before springing into a seated position and a whirl of pyjamas, he placed his feet snugly into the waiting pair of slippers beneath his bed.

He began pacing. He paced up his room towards the locked automatic door, and then back again, his hands behind his back, twisting knots in his pyjama top,

"Damnit Suzan!" He cursed.

For most men his age, cursing a woman was something you did over your wife or significant other. He shouldn't be stressing this much over his baby sister; after all, she was in her twenties now. She should be able to look after herself. At her age both Alan and Gordon were accomplished members of International Rescue and he wished he could wash his hands of her revelation, but he just couldn't. They both knew that it not only affected Suzan's world, but everyone in it and that included International Rescue and it's whole operation.

Kicking his slippers off across the room so that they hit the wall that neighboured with John's vacant room with a thunk. He decided to hell with it. He needed to sleep. They would talk tomorrow, but there was no sense in stressing over it.

Virgil didn't sleep that night.

- - -

"Good morning!"

"Someone's happy," Ruth Tracy observed as Tin-tin bounded excitedly into the kitchen, "what's the occasion?"

"Oh nothing…" She sighed happily, resting her elbows on the kitchen counter-top, propping her chin on her knuckles, her gold wedding band glinting in the tropical sunshine,

"Yeah right!" Gordon snorted as he shoved a handful of Cheerio's into his mouth, "For nefer fis fappy." He spluttered through his mouthful,

"Gordon, really…" His grandmother scolded,

"It's nothing, really…" She giggled, sliding a knowing glance sideways as Suzan appeared, "It's just such a beautiful day!" She gushed, "Right, Suzan?"

Suzan shot the Asian beauty a withering look,

"If you say so." The brunette finally replied icily,

"Wow, someone's cranky." Jeff chuckled from behind his newspaper,

"Oh, Daddy! I didn't see you there!" Suzan beamed sweetly,

"How much?"  
"Huh?"

"What do you want and how much is it going to cost me?"

"…nothing." Suzan replied with a frown,

"Alright then…" He shrugged it off, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yuh huh."

"Bet Virgil wishes he could say the same, huh Virg'?" Gordon nodded in the direction of his brother with a smirk, "You look like you got his by a bus."

"Thanks Gordo…" Virgil grunted as he slid into a chair at the kitchen table,

"Everything alright, son?"

"Yeah Dad…I just had a rough nights sleep."

"Something up?"

"I've just got something on my mind…"

Suzan rubbed awkwardly at the back of her neck, averting her family as she stared down at the linoleum floor of the modern kitchen,

"Aren't you hungry sweetheart?"

"Don't hover, kid." Gordon added,

"Sorry…" She mumbled, dropping into her respective seat beside her father, "Juice please."

"Father,"

Everyone looked up as Alan poked his head around the door frame,

"Yes Alan?"

"Scott just radioed in from the plane. Says he'll be arriving in five."

Jeff frowned,

"But Scott's not due back for another couple of days."

"I guess he's back early." The blonde shrugged,  
"Hm." Jeff shrugged, rising to his feet, "C'mon boys, let's give him a real welcome home."

With an affirmative nod from Gordon and undecipherable grunt from Virgil, the trio headed off to ensure a safe landing from their eldest sibling. Once the men were gone and clear out of earshot, Ruth very carefully placed down her tea towel,

"Alright, what's going on then, girls?"

Both Tin-tin and Suzan exchanged looks,

"Nothing." They replied in unison,

"Hm…" She mused, "Well I do hope you'll forgive me, my dears…but that is bull honky."

"But Grandma…"

"Bull. Honky. Suzan Louise Tracy I have been looking after you since you were rolling around in diapers. Don't insult me by telling me nothing's going on when obviously there is, so spill it."

Suzan heaved a heavy sigh, flopping across the table top,

"Oh Grandma…"

"What is it, dear…?"  
"Promise not to tell father?"

"Suzan, I…"

"Promise."

"Well, of course…but…"  
"No buts."

"Okay." She nodded. Suzan flickered her nervous gaze to Tin-tin and bit her lower lip,

"Alright…" She sucked in a steadying breath, "I got into med-school. Johns Hopkins, to be precise."

"Oh Suzan! That's wonderful!" Ruth gushed, "Why don't you want your father to know?"

"He doesn't know I applied…I need to find the right moment to tell him."

"You know he'll be thrilled!"

"Will he?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't he be?"

"International Rescue." Suzan sulked. Ruth gave a disapproving frown,

"You read him all wrong sometimes, you know…just because he's given up his life for this cause, doesn't mean you have to. You and your brothers are here out of choice and dedication and…and love! But Jeff, bless him…he just wants you all to be individuals…to achieve something."

"Really, you think?"

"I know."

-

Whistling to himself, Scott tapped a few keys before leaning back in his seat; the auto-pilot handling most of the flying as he gazed in wonderment at the ocean below him. He'd spent years living on the island, but still it didn't fail to astound him every time he flew over its hypnotising, glassy surface. A small, amber light began flashing to his right, a digital, 3-D image flashing onto the display screen. Home. With a grin, Scott leant forwards, tapped a few more keys and took the wheel, taking over manual control of the plane,

"This is Scott Tracy calling Tracy Island, am preparing final descent, over."

"Welcome home, son." Jeff's proud voice came across the radio, "We're all ready for your landing."

"Roger that Father!" Scott chuckled, "I guess I'll be seeing you in a bit."

"Roger that."

Scott cut communications to concentrate on his landing, and within moments he was on the warm soil of his family's island paradise. He whipped off his sunglasses, glinting in the brightness of the South Pacific,

"It's good to be back." He breathed, hauling his small suitcase out of the little jet's cargo compartment, before trotting up the runway towards the villa. He practically galloped up the outer steps two at a time and bounded into the living room, "Hey everybody!" He beamed, dropping his suitcase at his feet,

"Hey!" Gordon happily smiled back,

"It's good to see you." Alan nodded,

"Welcome back Scott." Tin-tin smiled, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, "Did you have a lovely time on the mainland?"

"It was…interesting…"  
"Sounds like there's a story behind _that_ one." Alan said to Gordon, who nodded in mischievous agreement,

"I think an investigation is in order."

"Now, wait a min…" Scott began,

"Hi Scott." Suzan quickly hugged her brother as she walked passed him on her way outside, "Welcome home."

Scott frowned as she headed off down the steps towards the runway and the beach, but shrugged it off as he made his way over to Jeff who was sat at his desk. The pair exchanged the usual hand shake/clasp that the father and sons often did,

"Welcome home," The former astronaut smiled up at his eldest, "it's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." Scott agreed, slumping into the seat opposite his father, "Though, seems to me that you've been doing fine in my absence."  
Jeff chuckled, nodding in agreement,

"True…we've got on just fine without you,"

"Doesn't mean we're not happy to see you." Virgil announced as he smiled, patting a friendly hand on his brother's shoulder, "Good time?"

"It was alright." Scott shrugged nonchalantly, looking up at his younger brother, "Man, you look like…"

"Yeah…so I hear. Don't worry, it's nothing. Just a bad night's sleep, is all."

Jeff heaved a sigh as he glanced up at the clock,

"Almost time for Alan to leave for his change over at Thunderbird Five." He mused, "Things have been pretty quiet all day…"

- - -

It was summer, late, and the sunset had cast red swirls and smears of cloud across an evening sky. Stifling giggles, pre-teen Alan and Gordon lay as flat as they could a top of a bundle of hay atop of the old barn. It was summer, and they'd come to spend the long, hot summer at the Californian ranch that had belonged to their Grandmother. At eleven and twelve, the two boys had a natural curiosity. A natural curiosity that could only be satisfied by learning from those older and wiser than themselves. This was where Scott and Maggie-Anne Carmichael came into play.

Maggie-Anne was a beautiful girl. She was sixteen with long, thick, golden-coloured hair and large, curious green eyes. She worked in the diner down-town, only for the summer, to earn herself some extra money. When she wasn't working or riding horses on her family's ranch down the street, she was at the lake with her friends.

Scott thought she was amazing. Every time the five boys would head into town, the brunet would go uncharacteristically shy, and stumble over his words, much to the amusement of the other four. Gordon and Alan had missed most of the story, they'd been riding their bikes to the beach the day he'd finally plucked up the courage to ask Maggie-Anne out, but they promised themselves they were not going to miss out on this vital piece of ammunition. So, stuffing their fingers in their mouths in a desperate attempt to muffle their laughter, the two boys crept closer to the edge of the hay to look down into the barn below. Sat at the foot of the tower of dried grass was Scott, his arm around Maggie-Anne's shoulders, the two locked in a deep kiss. The duo peered over and immediately shot back again, silently cringing to one another,

"Ew!!" Gordon mouthed to his blonde partner in crime who nodded vigorously in agreement. Neither one could comprehend how nor why their older brother, their role-model could kiss a girl!

Suddenly, Alan spluttered a loud chuckle before panic-stricken, he slapped both hands over his mouth,

"What was that…?!" Maggie-Anne asked, looking all around the barn,

"I don't know." Scott frowned, "Who's there?!"

Silence; and then came the giggling, quiet at first, but the pair could no longer contain their amusement at their brothers adventures into the dating world. Louder and louder their laughter grew,  
"You guys!" Scott fumed, "You little punks are gonna pay!" He growled through gritted teeth,

""You've gotta catch us first!" Alan called back down defiantly,

"Oh, I'll catch you alright!" Scott warned, darting towards a hay-loft ladder, climbing each rung faster than the last,

"Book it!" Gordon exclaimed in panic, pushing Alan towards the hatch in the side of the barn which they'd climbed through initially,

"Scott!" Maggie-Anne called after her date as he shot after his two younger brothers. He ignored her, racing after them with rage in his eyes. Gritting his teeth, he crawled across the hay top, though as he did, it began to slide beneath his hands and knees. Alan looked down and then to Gordon and Scott,

"Uh oh." He murmured as the hay began to slide faster and faster, spilling over the edge and onto the waiting barn floor,

"Look out below!" Gordon called with a grin. Maggie-Anne Carmichael let out a short, sharp, scream as the hay headed for her. Just in time, she dived out of the way as the three brothers came tumbling to the floor in a wave of yellow straw that would rival the highest of Californian waves, "YA HOO!" He exclaimed as both he and Alan rolled out of the barn's double doors and into the courtyard. Scott didn't travel quite so far and ended up sitting, legs akimbo, in the middle of the barn, an old, metal milking bucket a top of his head. With a loud 'hmph' and a stamp of her foot, Maggie-Anne stormed out of the Tracy barn and off down the lane to her own ranch, leaving Scott bewildered and disorientated.

Exactly sixteen years had passed since that night in the barn and Scott's failed attempt at a date with Maggie-Anne Carmichael, and things in the Tracy family had barely changed. Sitting on a sun lounger beside the pool, Scott drew in a sigh, flopping his newspaper down on the tale beside him,

"You gonna tell me why you came back two days early?" Virgil asked, peering over his sun glasses,

"Bored."

"Yeah…right."

"It's true!"

"Hm. Who goes to Florida and comes home early because they were bored. Blatantly something happened."

"Okay…so maybe something happened." Scott shrugged,

"You gonna tell me, or…what?"

"Maybe some other time, Virg'…" Scott sighed, leaning his head back drowsily,

"Awh, gosh darn it!"

Both Scott and Virgil were startled to hear the nearby rose bush curse loudly,

"Gordo!" Both men exclaimed and the mischievous red head emerged from the bush before dashing off,

"He's such a kid." Virgil muttered,

"Speaking of…where's the squirt?"

"Suzan?"

"Hm."

"I don't know."

"Huh." Scott peered cautiously at Virgil. Something about his demeanour changed when he mentioned their sister, "Everything alright with you two?"

"Huh? Yeah. Fine."

"You just seem kinda…"

"It's fine." Virgil snapped, "I'm just…tired, is all."

"Alright then…" Scott sighed, barely believing his younger brother in his poor attempt at denying his accusations. He was about to pursue a further line of enquiry when suddenly, their father's voice drifted across the patio,

"Boys, we've got an emergency. We're going to need all of you on this one with Alan and John both in space."

"Glad to be back?" Virgil asked as they stood wearily,

"You kidding me? I live for this!" Scott beamed.

**To be continued…**


	4. Revelation

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own it!

**Author's Note: **A very quick chapter.

**Parting Gift**

_By Bubblegum Thai_

Chapter Three

The chilling wind howled through the mountains, blowing heavy snow across the near wasteland. The temperature was far below freezing on the peak of the jagged cliff face. Hidden on a ledge, tucked away in a far corner, was the small mouth of a cave, and huddled inside of its narrow opening were two teenage hikers. Arms wrapped around one another, they shivered as crimson blood stained the thick sock of one and the surrounding snow,

"I…it's so cold…" She shivered, her teeth chattering from behind her blue-tinted lips, "…so cold…" She breathed,

"It's alright Scarlet…someone will come for us soon…I know they will." Replied her black-haired companion, smoothing auburn curls off of her face that had escaped from beneath her woollen hat, "They know that we're up here. Someone must've noticed us missing by now."

"Who could come up here?" She sniffed, "Oh Brett…no one's stupid enough to brave these conditions! We might as well face it, we're as good as…"

"Be quiet will you?!" Brett snapped, "I think I hear something…"

Scarlet silenced herself, sniffling back tears that had begun to spill. A soft rumbling could faintly be heard over the whistling of the freezing wind,

"What is that…?" She whispered,

"I don't know…some kind of plane, perhaps?"

"A plane? They'll never see us in here; we've got to get out there…but…" She looked helplessly down at her broken ankle. Brett sucked in a breath,

"You stay here." He told her gently, pulling his scarf roughly from his neck, "I'll get help." He told her.

- - -

"Thunderbird One to base…"

"Go ahead, Scott."

"I've arrived at the danger zone…"

"And how does it look?" Jeff asked, leaning forwards on his desk, resting his crossed elbows heavily on the wooden surface,

"Uhm…bleak." He stated with a frown, "I can barely see a thing. The snow's pretty heavy and the wind is out of control. I'm having trouble keeping her strait."

"Can you see any survivors or any sign of life…?"

"No, I…wait a minute…"  
"What is it? Scott?"

"I think I see someone. Hold on Father…I'm gonna take a closer look…"

- - -

Panting as she struggled through the crack-like cave opening, Brett crawled on his hands and knees through the snow, forcing himself through a mound that had formed at the entrance. Clutching his canary yellow scarf in his fist, he continued until he could stand. Straining to force his cold and weakened knees to straiten, Brett staggered to his feet, shielding his eyes from the wind and snow.

At first he could see nothing, only hear the low rumble of an engine over the sound of the wind, staring into the darkened sky, white swirling before his face, and then he saw it. Looming in the sky before him, a large, silver, rocket-shaped craft. It drew steadily closer and Brett saw his chance. Despite the pain and the freezing surroundings, Brett raised his scarf high above his head, waving it back and forth to draw attention,

"OVER HERE!" He called, cupping his mouth with one hand to project his voice, "OI! OVER HERE!"

- - -

"Father, I've spotted him!" Scott exclaimed, almost dramatically, "I've seen someone."

"That's great, Scott…radio Virgil to update him so the others know what to expect when they get there."

"F.A.B. Father." Scott nodded, more to himself than to his father on the radio, "Thunderbird One, calling Thunderbird Two, come in, Virgil."

"Go ahead Scott." Virgil responded cheerfully,

"How long til your E.T.A.?"

"About ten minutes. What's the situation there?"

"It's bad…visibility is really poor. You're going to have to do a rescue by air."

"How many?"

"One, at the moment…I can't get close enough to see if there's anymore. Listen, the wind is strong, so re-enforce the winch if you can, you got me?"

"Yeah, I hear ya."

"Good. Send Gordon, not Suzan, alright?"

"Alright…" Virgil frowned, "Any reason?"

"We haven't got room for mistakes…we need to make this quick…I don't know how much more this poor guy can take…my external thermometer is giving readings well below freezing."

"Whatever you think's best." Virgil shrugged, though his brother couldn't see. E.T.A. five minutes."

"Good luck." Scott replied gravely, "Keep the radio clear, things'll be hard enough in this wind."

"F.A.B."

With a sigh, Virgil leant back in his seat thoughtfully,

"What's the situation then?" Gordon asked as he emerged from further back, checking the equipment,

"The weather situation's pretty rough."

"I can see." Gordon nodded towards the windshield,

"Yeah…Scott reckons it'll be tricky."

"It'll be fine. We can do it." Gordon said confidently, placing a hand on his shoulder,

"Tell Suzan to re-enforce the winch, the winds are going to be tough to battle."

"F.A.B."

- - -

A few moments after Brett had spotted the first craft, a second one began to loom in the distance. This one had a louder engine and was easier to spot, its forest green mass seemingly ploughing through the whirling snow storm,

"Scarlet!" He cried as loud as he could, only to be drowned out by the sound of the wind, "Scarlet! It's International Rescue!" He called over his shoulder excitedly. The green Thunderbird flew ever closer until it hovered several feet above him. Brett fought against the wind to see what was happening, but it seemingly grew stronger. Trotting through the snow as fast as he could, he headed to cave opening, "Scarlet! It's International Rescue." He repeated his previous statement, "We're saved."

"Hey there!" Gordon greeted as he landed on the snowy ledge, harnessed to thick, iron wires from the crafts vast belly, "How many of there are you?"

"Just two." Brett replied, "Scarlet's hurt her ankle."

"Here," Gordon handed Brett a harness and then another, "put these on."

Once Brett had pulled his harness on, and tightened it with Gordon's help, the red-haired twenty-something un-hooked himself from the wire and fastened it to Brett's harness. He grabbed a small, hand-held radio from his gear-belt, raising it to as close to his face as he dared,

"Two to winch, Suzan."

"F.A.B." Came her chipper reply, "Ready one."

"Go ahead."

"F.A.B." She repeated,

"Hold on." Gordon told Brett, demonstrating on his own harness where the stranded hiker should hold. Brett nodded and slowly, began to ascend into the air towards Thunderbird Two. Fighting the storm in nothing to secure him to anything, Gordon moved towards Scarlet in the save, "Can you walk?" He asked as he moved into the awkward and narrow space,

"I…I'm not sure."

"Here." He offered her his hand, "Let me help."

Struggling, Scarlet used Gordon and the cave wall to rise to her feet. With a wince and small scream of pain, she steadied herself and Gordon helped her on with her harness,

"Lowering winch." Suzan's voice came over the small radio,

"F.A.B." Gordon replied, "Let's get you outta here." He told Scarlet as he aided her outside where the wire was being lowered, "LOOK OUT!" He exclaimed as the strong winds swung the heavy cable towards them. As it did, he grabbed it, the heavy wire wrapping around his wrist as the attachment slapped hard against his arm. Gordon bit back a shout of pain as he felt his bone crack from the force. Using his other hand, now numbed from the cold, he attached Scarlet to the wire, "Go ahead."

"F.A.B."

- - -

A short while later, Scott watched intently through Thunderbird One's monitor, not long before Gordon had disappeared up and back into the other Thunderbird. He was just waiting on Virgil to radio in. He became hypnotised by the spinning flakes of snow outside in front of his surveillance camera, and completely lost track of time until;

"Thunderbird Two to Thunderbird One, mission complete Scott."

"F.A.B. Virgil. Drop them off at the local mountain rescue station and head home."

"F.A.B."

- - -

"…excellent job, everybody. The weather conditions weren't ideal and you handled it beautifully." Jeff beamed proudly which was met by a quiet, mumble chorus of 'thank you father'. John leant over the back of one of the seats, looking on with an amused smile, "Well, off you go! Enjoy yourselves! You've earnt it!" He chuckled, leaning back to rest in his chair. His five children all stood to leave, but Jeff cleared his throat, "Suzan…a word…?"

Suzan looked at Virgil nervously before looking back to her father, nodding in agreement,

"Sure." She smiled weakly, plopping back into the seat she'd been in previously. Jeff waited until Scott, Gordon, John and Virgil were out of the room before slowly opening a drawer in his desk, producing a white, rectangular envelope. He placed down on the desk top,

"I was wondering if you could elaborate on this." He spoke softly, sliding the letter across the desk to his daughter. Embellished in the top left hand corner was the logo and letter head of 'The Johns Hopkins School of Medicine'. It was addressed to her,

"Ah."

"Hm." She smirked, amused at his daughter being caught out, "Johns Hopkins…it's a good school. One of the best, in fact."

"I know."

"Aren't you curious?"

"About what?"

"What it says?"

"A little."

"So open it." He told her. Nervously, she picked it up, pulling the flap open swiftly. Jeff watched on as she pulled out the letter, opened it up and read it quickly. She heaved a heavy sigh, "Bad news?"

"Depends on how you look at it."

"Meaning…?"  
"It depends on how you look at it." Suzan repeated in a more assertive tone. Jeff chuckled,

"Did you get in or not?"

"Yes Dad…I got a place."  
"That's wonderful news!"

"I'm not entirely sure if I want to go."

"Why not?"

"…I just…I'm not sure."

"You must've wanted to go, otherwise you wouldn't of applied."

"I do want to."

"Then what is it?" He asked, "Suzan? What's wrong…?"

"Promise me you won't blow up at me?" She asked with a cringe. Jeff felt his stomach flip,

"I promise." He uttered,

"Dad, I'm getting married."

**To be continued…**


	5. Party

**Disclaimer: **Sigh…nope…I still don't appear to own it…

**Authors Note: **I'm running a Suzan Tracy fanfic challenge where I'm asking people to write a story that features my character. If you're interested, please leave a comment and I will e-mail you the details!

**Parting Gift**

_By Bubblegum Thai_

Chapter Four

With a loud splash, Gordon canon-balled into the swimming pool, leaving his three older brothers to lounge lazily at it's side, sunbathing and chatting,

"So," John began, flipping a stray strand of blonde hair from his eyes, "have I missed anything interesting?" He asked, rolling his head to the side to regard Scott,

"No use asking me." Scott replied indignantly, "I've been on shore leave for the last fortnight."

"Oh yeah," John chuckled, turning to look at Virgil who sat beside him, chin planted firmly on the back of his knuckles, staring out across the ocean. He waited expectantly for the brunet to contribute to his and Scott's conversation, but he didn't, only stared vacant out across the blue ocean, sunlight glittering on the waves, "Virgil."

"Huh?" His younger brother snapped back into reality, "Sorry, what were you saying?"  
"What've we missed?" Scott chuckled, amused at his brother's day dreaming,

"Oh…I don't know…" Virgil shrugged, "Not much, I suppose."

"Hmm." John and Scott exchanged disbelieving looks,

"Y'know what? I think I'll head inside." Virgil sighed as he stood, "I'll catch you guys later."

- - -

"M…married?"

Jeff spluttered in disbelief, unsure of whether or not he'd heard her correctly. For a split second, he saw his pig-tailed five-year-old sat before him, large and sparkling inquisitive, sapphire eyes staring up at him expectantly,

"Yes, Daddy." She replied, biting her lower lip in anticipation of his thoughts and feelings on the matter,

"How? When?! Who?!?!"

"His name's Duncan Winchester, Daddy…he's…"

"A lawyer. I know who Duncan Winchester is, Suzan." Jeff replied sternly, "He's one of the U.N.'s key defence lawyers. His father's a judge in New York…I went to High School with him."

Suzan broke out into a smile,

"You do remember." She beamed, "Michael wondered if you would."

"Hm." Jeff mused, lacing his fingers together, resting his hands a top of the desk top, "You're awfully young to be getting married, Suzan."

"I know…but…Alan and Tin-tin married not much older than I am now…and I know you think I'm a crazy kid, but…but…"

"Woah, slow down there! I don't think that. You've proved yourself, covering for Scott with International Rescue, that you're not a child." He smiled, "I just…don't want you to miss out on an opportunity like medical school."

"I…know that, but…" She trailed off, "I don't want to disappoint you."

"Suzan, you've never disappointed me…all I ask is…that you're positive that this is what you really want."  
"I am." She replied without a moments pause, "It is. It's what I want."

"Well…then…I guess, you have my blessing." Jeff smiled weakly,

"Oh, thank you!" She gushed, jumping up and lunging across the desk to hug her father, "Thank you Daddy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Jeff chuckled, returning her embrace loosely,

"You're welcome, Suzan…just…promise me you'll think about medical school…"

"I will." She breathed before straitening, bouncing from one foot to the other, "I've got to tell the others!" She exclaimed, darting off to find her brothers. As she ran to the outside door, Virgil was just walking in. The excited twenty-something lunged into her older brother's arms, "Virgil!" She greeted, enveloping him in a tight embrace, "Virgil, Daddy said yes! He said it was okay to get married! I'm getting married!" And with that, she was off again. Skipping down the steps to the poolside and her other favourite brother, John.

Virgil blinked in shock, not really sure what had just happened. He let out a sigh of relief; finally he didn't have to keep Suzan's secret, though soon his cleared mind switched to further confusion. Rubbing soothingly at his temple, the thirty-year-old headed for the lounge where his father was still sat at his desk, staring off into the distance. Without a word, Virgil slumped into the seat opposite, still warm from when his sister had occupied it. Neither one said anything, neither one had two. Both knew the implications of the new development within the family. How it not only affected the household, but International Rescue also. Without words, they locked gazes with one another,

"I know." Jeff agreed with Virgil's silent statement, and pleading eyes, "And I know what you're going to say, but it's out of my control."

"But Father…!" Virgil began to protest,

"Virgil. Your sister is an adult and old enough to make her own decisions."

"We don't know anything about this guy!"

"I went to school with his father. I'll give Michael a call…in awhile…to discuss what the situation is…but, if he makes her happy, what can I do? I can't keep her here forever. I can't keep any of you here…I don't want to, either…you have a choice, son."

"A choice? We can't abandon International Rescue."

"You could, if you wanted. There's nothing to stop you."

"Father…I…"

"I know you worry Virgil, but…just have faith…"

"That's all we've got, isn't it?" Virgil muttered, standing to stalk off and out of the room. Jeff remained in his thoughtful position, pondering the situation, though no matter at what angle he approached it at, nothing seemed to become any clearer. So much for thinking Suzan would be the last to fly the nest.

- - -

Wiping beads of pool water off of his face, Gordon rested his arms on the edge of the pool, crossing them to support his weight as he chatted to Scott, his soaking red hair quickly beginning to dry in the bright tropical sunshine,

"Heads up." He smirked, spotting his sister headed towards them,

"There she is!" John beamed, "Hey kiddo! You look happy! Good news?"

"Yes." She grinned, placing her hands behind her back,

"You gonna share?" Gordon asked,

"Maaaaaaybe…" She drawled playfully. John laughed at his little sister. He quickly lunged forwards, enveloping her in his arms,

"C'mon squirt! Share or I'll toss you into the pool!"

"No!" She screamed, thrashing her one free arm maniacally, "Alright! I'll tell! I'll tell!"

Scott lowered his newspaper, waiting patiently for Suzan's news,

"Alright then…" He said calmly, expecting something trivial. It wasn't that he didn't like his sister, far from that, Scott highly regarded all of his family, it was just that the baby of the family always had a tendency to make a big deal out of very little,

"Okay…well…" She began mischievously, "Dig out your top hats boys, your little sister's getting married!"

The poolside fell into silence. Not one of the three brothers really knew what to say, but it was inevitably Scott, who was the first to speak,

"Spoken to Dad?"

"Of course."

"What did he say?"  
"He said it's okay."

"You sure about this, Suz'…?" John asked with a blink,

"Positive."

"Well…alright then…" The blonde shrugged,

"That's it?"

"What do you want from us?" Scott cocked his head to the side, "It was bound to happen one day…"

"So, you're happy for me?"

"Sure…I guess." Gordon shrugged,

"Hm. That was unexpected…" She mused,

"So…when's the wedding?" John asked, dropping back into his seat,

"We haven't decided…Duncan's very busy at the moment…and I just got accepted to Johns Hopkins so…everything's kinda up in the air at the moment…but I'm still excited!" She clapped happily, "Well, I'd better go and call Duncan, oh and tell Tin-tin Dad said yes!" She darted off again, muttering to herself.

The three brothers all exchanged exhausted looks; their sister was on yet another one of her self-destructive paths, or so they thought.

It wasn't long before word had gotten round the island, and that evening, a secret meeting was held in the kitchen by Ruth Tracy. Jeff wasn't invited, which didn't come to a surprise to any of her four grandsons as they sat around the pine, kitchen table, initially in silence until finally, Gordon spoke;

"Grandma, why're we here?" He asked, wrinkling his nose,

"Because we have important business to do!"

"And that is…?" Scott asked, raising an eyebrow,

"Your little sister is engaged! This is a cause for celebration!"

The four men fell into silence again. Scott finally sucked in a breath,

"Alright…" He sighed, taking charge as usual, "What do you want us to do?"

"I want us to throw her a party."  
"A party?" They all echoed,

"Grandma…it's not really…" Virgil began, but she held up a hand to silence him,

"Listen, I know it can't be a big deal…we can't have outsiders here because of the operations, but…we can do our best…if we all make the effort."

"We could invite Lady Penelope!" Gordon announced. John, Scott and Virgil all exchanged strained looks,

"Yes! A great idea! You see! We're already well on our way to the party of the year!" She smiled, "What I need from you boys is your commitment. This is important…no mistakes. I want you to treat this like one of your missions."

Amused smiles spread across the faces of all three of her grandsons. Stead-fast dedication and determination to succeed in everything were in bucket loads of excess in the Tracy family,

"Alright." Virgil nodded, "We'll help."

"Oh Virgil, honey," Ruth sighed, placing her hand on his shoulder, "you never really had the choice." She smiled.

- - -

Three days passed on Tracy Island, and nothing was really said amongst the family on Suzan's revelation. It was another sweltering day, a day that would usually be spent beside the pool relaxing, sipping ice cold drinks, maybe a game of water volley ball thrown in. But not today. Not if Ruth Tracy had her way,

"Right. They're gone." She announced from the balcony, turning to regard her family as in the distance, the family jet flew off, headed for the mainland, carrying Tin-tin and Suzan to a days worth of shopping, "Let's get started!"

The men were less than enthusiastic as she rushed around the room, trying desperately to instil motivation amongst the gaggle of lethargies. Eventually, John got up, followed by Gordon, then Jeff, who motioned for Virgil and Scott to get themselves up also,

"Maybe if we just get it done…" John mused aloud, "Maybe she'll let us alone."

Gordon nodded in agreement as Ruth handed them a long string of paper lanterns,

"I wouldn't get my hopes up, if I were you…" She warned with a smile. Gordon dropped his head in despair, heaving a heavy sigh.

Hours passed, and finally, after working relentlessly, Gordon and Virgil collapsed together on the sofa that was centre point in the living room,

"Thank…God…" The red head panted,

"Tell me about it…"

"Who knew prepping for a party could be so much effort?"

"What're you boys sitting around for?" Ruth asked as she appeared in the doorway,

"Grandma…no more…" Gordon begged, "We're finished…we did it all…"

"Oh…good." She smiled, "Well, quick! Off with you! Get showered and changed."  
"You have got to be kidding me." Scott muttered as he, John and Jeff emerged from another doorway,

"Do what your grandmother says, boys…" Jeff sighed. To much mutterings of protest, the four members of the worlds greatest rescue operation slunk away. Jeff crossed his arms, looking around the lounge proudly at it's beautiful decorations. He glanced up at his mother as she cleared her throat, to see her standing, staring at him expectantly, "Okay…alright…I'm going…" He breathed, turning to head for his own shower.

Triumphant in her win, Ruth headed back to the kitchen.

- - -

"Seriously Suzan...it's a lovely dress..." Tin-tin gushed as they headed across the tarmac towards the Tracy villa,

"Thank you Tin-tin…" Suzan replied with a smile. Suzan looked up and noticed that they lights were all off, despite the darkening sky,

"Where is everybody?" She asked, looking over her shoulder to her sister-in-law as they climbed the steps. Tin-tin shrugged as they reached the top and the sliding glass door, "Hello…?" Suzan called as they entered the darkened lounge, "Dad?"

"SURPRISE!"

The lights came on as everyone bounded out of their hiding places, throwing streamers and confetti at the guest of honour,

"Welcome home, sweetie." Ruth gushed, hugging the brunette who was stunned into silence, "Congratulations on your engagement."  
"Congratulations Suz'…" her brothers all agreed. Jeff opened his mouth, about to speak, when Alan's video portrait began to flash and Alan appeared,

"Father…I've just received a call from officials in Oxford, England. It's a big one."

Jeff looked around at his children, smiling weakly,

"Alright." He nodded, judging from their faces that they all knew what they had to do, "Off you all go."

As the group headed their separate ways to prepare to launch each craft and change into their uniforms, Alan smiled sadly,

"Congratulations Suzan." He said gently,

"Thanks!" She beamed, unfazed at how her party was ruined, "C'mon!" She scolded John and Gordon, "Look alive you two! We've got work to do!"

**To be continued…**


End file.
